


Presente

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Além da sua própria vida foi a única coisa que seu pai deu pra ela





	Presente

O pai de Hel era o responsável por mandar aquele homem para o reino dela.

Além da sua própria vida foi a única coisa que seu pai deu pra ela, e ela duvida que sequer um pensamento sobre ela passou na mente do deus das mentiras quando ele decidiu acabar com a vida de Balder, mas ela não o ressente muito por isso, não era da natureza de Loki ser um pai atencioso, pelo menos não intencionalmente.

Depois de algumas semanas lá Balder para de hesitar em olhar para a parte escura de seu rosto, a parte que trazia calafrios a homens e deuses, e ele pega sua mão quando ela oferece para mostrar os caminhos e segredos de sua nova moradia. Ela mostra a ele seu reino, mais belo e mais feio do que Asgard ou qualquer outro dos nove mundos teria a capacidade de ser. Pelo não agora que ele estava lá com ela.

Ele hesita no entanto em beijá-la, ele fala de sua esposa e de seus votos de fidelidade Hel lhe lembra que morte já os tinha separado, e morte tinha o trago para ela. Um tempo depois quando ele finalmente a beija e é o melhor presente que ela já recebeu na vida, ou eu deveria dizer na morte.


End file.
